


Blue Rose

by p_diyos



Series: Modern BFFs AU [3]
Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_diyos/pseuds/p_diyos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if he thought the tradition was a little stupid, even if he wasn’t planning on going (originally), even if he wasn’t in love (though he was), Miong earned it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Context: The blue rose tradition happens during Blue Roast (pre-graduation party) when everyone is given blue roses to give to people who have been significant to their college journey. Most people tend to give it to their first crushes, but you can give it to anyone you want, really.
> 
> Set a year after Defense Mechanisms, because I couldn’t resist. I may or may not enjoy writing in Pole’s POV.

Pole knew whom he was giving his blue rose to.

 

Even if he thought the tradition was a little stupid, even if he wasn’t planning on going (originally), even if he wasn’t in love (though he was), Miong earned it. In the eight years that they had been friends, he has been nothing but kind to him, even when he didn’t deserve it. Especially when he didn’t deserve it.

 

He also knew that whatever he and Miong had was different. They were definitely closer than friends but less than lovers, and Pole was content with that for the most part. Sure, there were some nights when he wished he could have Miong by his side, but he rationalized that loneliness was a normal part of life. In the end, it was enough that the person he cared for wanted him in his life; it was enough that in little ways, he could make him happy. Somehow he knew that Miong understood this, too. 

 

That didn’t stop him from being nervous days before the event, dropping his pen and spilling water on this paper (at least it wasn’t his laptop) more times that it was acceptable. They have never talked about what was going on between them. On Pole’s end, he was afraid that voicing it out would ruin it. Giving his blue rose would be the most concrete action to show Miong just how much he liked him. 

 

So when the time came and the announcer encouraged them to start giving their blue roses, he froze. He watched his schoolmates exchange roses to the most surprising and not surprising people. He spotted Tonio confidently giving his rose to Isabel near the stage. He stared wide-eyed as Goyong, who was already holding five roses, gave his to a wide-eyed, speechless Rusca.

 

Miong stayed right beside him, watching the crowd with mild amusement. Pole wondered if he was looking for the recipient of his rose. He never bothered to ask him whom he was planning to give it to. Now seemed like the only appropriate time to.

 

“Can’t find them?” Pole asked casually.

 

Miong blinked. “Who?” He didn’t take his eyes off the crowd.

 

“The person you’re giving your rose to.” He elaborated patiently. 

 

Miong shrugged, turning his head and gazing down at him with a soft smile. “It can wait.”

 

Pole felt a little let down as he and Miong walked away from the field after the event. They were one of the first to leave, after saying goodbye to their friends who were off to either one of the after parties or their respective dorms. Miong offered to pick him up at the field, since he had come to school in the afternoon, leaving him with no choice but to take the few parking slots near the entrance. Pole declined thrice, insisting that he had enough energy to make it that far.

 

They fell into a comfortable silence, walking leisurely through the now-quiet main road. Pole was distracted by the faint but coordinated cries of the crickets and his jumbled thoughts to realize that Miong was calling his attention. 

 

“Feeling cold?” His voice was laced with concern. He noticed the way Miong didn’t perfectly enunciate words when he spoke quietly; instead, they flowed silently but swiftly between them.

 

“I’m okay.” Pole gave him a small smile in an attempt to reassure him, which made Miong nod once and look back ahead.

 

The urge to give his blue rose grew stronger and stronger by the minute, but Pole didn’t know if it was still the right time to do so. He had planned everything out in his head with careful detail, making sure every word he would say after giving the rose would send the right message. His lack of action now ate him up inside faster than termites ate wood, his hands practically itching to move. He knew the timing was at the least awkward and at most horrible now, but he also knew that if he didn’t give it tonight, he’d regret it. He did not live well with regret. 

 

He stopped his wheelchair, generating the reaction he expected. 

 

“Pole?” Miong stopped mid-step, his eyebrows scrunched together. “What’s wrong?”

 

He exhaled deeply, hoping that most of his anxiety would leave his body. “It might be too late,” He reached for the stem on his lap and held it out to Miong, the rose shaking slightly. “But here.”

 

It was silent for longer than Pole was comfortable with. Miong stared at the rose in front of him with disbelief, reaching for it and taking it as if in a trance. He took the time to study it, twirling the stem, and suddenly smiled.

 

“I didn’t think you were going to give yours away.” His voice was coloured with disbelief as he touched the dyed petals gently with his fingers. 

 

“I could only think of one person who deserved it.” Pole answered, ignoring his heartbeat roaring in his ears.

 

Miong stared at him in surprise, pointing to his chest with wide eyes. “Me?”

 

Pole couldn’t help but laugh, the sound bouncing around them. “You act like you’re surprised.” He said. “You’ve been with me all this time no matter how difficult I got. And you always made me feel important.”

 

“That’s because you are,” His dimples appear as his lips form a soft smile. “You’re very important to me.”

 

Pole felt all the heat rush to his cheeks; with his pale, almost translucent skin, he was sure Miong could see. “You’re very important to me, too.”

 

Miong smiled even wider. “In that case,” He lifted his arm and held out his own rose to Pole. 

 

Now it was his turn to look surprised. Even if it was a long shot, he hoped to be the recipient of Miong’s blue rose. He felt it best not to expect, unsure if he really deserved it, or if Miong was even going to give his rose away. He took the rose, his fingers brushing with Miong’s rough skin as he did so.

 

Miong chuckled softly while scratching the back of his head. “They said to give it to the person that made the biggest impact to your life in college.” He had the most sheepish smile on his face, but his tone was very sincere. “You know that I care about you…as a friend, and as something more.”

 

Pole paused for a few seconds, taking his time to process Miong’s words and to calm his still racing heart. “We’ve been something more for a while.”

 

The corners of Miong’s lips twitched. “It’d be nice to keep it that way.”

 

Pole felt the heat rise to his cheeks again, to which Miong chuckled. “You always blushed easily.”

 

“H-How do you expect me not to after what you said!” He normally hated stuttering, but the crinkling of Miong’s eyes and his musical laugh made up for it. 

 

Miong reached over and took one of Pole’s hands in his, lacing their fingers together. He was pretty sure he was going to develop a heart condition if Miong kept acting like this. “Say yes?”

 

Pole squeezed Miong’s hand, a wide smile forming on his lips. “Do you think I would give any other answer?”


End file.
